


Глупость, совершаемая вдвоем

by Ampaseh, JanetDi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять самых глупых вещей, которые Райан сказал Эшли, и одна глупость, которую Эшли сказал Райану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [5]

Дело было, кажется, на вечеринке по случаю Хэллоуина — все в костюмах, много выпивки, сигаретный дым под потолком и распевающийся на низкой сцене Давид.  
Райан различал в его завывании что-то про пчелок и бабочек, но не слишком явно — Луис постоянно сбивался на португальский.  
— Надеюсь, он знает, что такое пестики и тычинки, — проворчал сзади Коул, и Бертранд обернулся. Честно говоря, он искал Эшли весь вечер.  
Дело было в том, что строптивый Эш даже не собирался делиться идеей костюма, и Рай в отместку задрал нос, тоже отказавшись признаваться, даже спустя минет, щекотку и два засоса на бедре. Честно говоря, оно того стоило.  
Потому что вот теперь он… стояло… во всей, так сказать, красе.  
— А трусы не жмут? — не подумав, брякнул Райан.  
Эшли Коул в синем трико Супермена и ярко-алых плавках с золотым пояском, которые, очевидно, неудобства ему не причиняли, хотя все что надо очень даже подчеркивали.  
«Цвет глаз, например, ага!» — подумал Рай.  
Вот уж точно, эротическое шоу «Синие в городе». Спасайся кто может.  
— Как птички и пчелки! — завыл со сцены Давид.  
Эш не обиделся, демонстративно оттянул резинку, мол, а что ты сделал в свои годы для челсийского хип-хопа?  
Бертранд задумался на секунду и расстегнул молнию на боку, как бы демонстрируя, что под его латексным костюмом змеи вообще ничего нет.  
Судя по непередаваемому выражению лица Эшли, ответ принимался.  
Туалетные кабинки в том клубе, кстати, были весьма и весьма, а потом еще весьма-весьма-весьма…


	2. [4]

Райан прервался на полуслове и вытянул шею.  
— Эбби? — неуверенно произнес он. — Эбби Макмиллан? Ну надо же…  
— Кто это? — лениво спросил Эшли, изучая меню и не соизволив обернуться. — Твоя бывшая?  
— Учились вместе. Когда я был в восьмом классе, она перевелась к нам из… Сент-Джона, кажется, уже не помню. Первая девчонка во взрослом лифчике, — мечтательно сказал Райан, — и сразу второй номер. Не бог весть что, но, знаешь, на фоне наших она была прямо Кили Хэйзелл.  
— А, Кили, — со знакомой безразличной интонацией повторил Эшли.  
— Ты что, спал с Кили Хэйзелл? — насторожился Райан.  
— А кто нет, — отмахнулся Эшли. — Погоди, ты — нет? Только с вашим местным аналогом?  
— Эбби, — чуточку раздраженно уточнил Райан. — С ней все хотели гонять.  
— Что, прости?  
— Ну, мутить.  
— Боже милосердный, — Эшли картинно прижал пальцы к виску.  
— Да ладно, как будто сам так не говорил.

Эшли расчехлил свой лучший уничижительный взгляд и вернулся к меню. 

— Так и что, — через минуту скучающим тоном произнес он, — все ее хотели, а получил ты?  
— Какой там, — ответил Райан. — Мне было двенадцать. Она даже Юэну отказала, капитану команды по крикету. Хотя он вообще-то говорил, что нет. То есть, что да. Ну, в смысле…  
— Рай.  
— Он говорил, она сосет как пылесос, — Райан усмехнулся. — И вроде бы мы знали, что он врет, но так он складно рассказывал… А потом это у всех началось, как эпидемия. Я имею в виду, мы все начали травить байки, у кого что было с Эбби. Но, по правде, я думаю, все было брехней. Хотя вот про пылесос… Как-то оно, знаешь, въелось в мозг.   
— Та-ак, — протянул Эшли, учуяв продолжение.  
— И я проверил, — просто сказал Райан.  
— И как?  
— Ну, ты знаешь, — светски поделился он, — если мощность прибавлять постепенно и до максимума не доходить, вот чтобы не значок «ковер» и ни в коем разе не «паркет», а где-то… 

Эшли отложил папку и воззрился на Райана с веселым изумлением.  
— Не может, блядь, быть, — сказал он.  
Райан не без гордости пожал плечами.  
— В кино я его не водил и мороженое не покупал… хотя, пожалуй, стоило… Но, можно сказать, весь восьмой класс я провстречался с пылесосом. 

И, конечно же, именно в этот момент подошел официант.  
— Я могу принять ваш заказ? — вежливо осведомился он.   
— Дайте нам еще минутку, — попросил Эшли и уведомил Райана: — По счету платишь ты.  
— Легко, — согласился тот.  
— А что же в девятом? Пылесос тебя бросил? — ехидно уточнил Эшли, дождавшись, когда официант отойдет на безопасное расстояние.  
— Я вырос за лето, — поиграв бровями, сообщил Райан.  
— Всеми местами, надо полагать.  
— Из этих отношений.  
— Да ты остряк.  
— Учусь у лучших.  
— Давай-давай, продолжай.  
— Эш, ты сосешь как пылесос, — торжественно провозгласил Райан.  
Эшли приложил руку к сердцу.  
— Я тронут. Только не думай, что мы встречаемся.  
— Так и знал, что ты предпочитаешь «мутим».  
— Закажу-ка я лобстера, — мстительно решил он.  
— Валяй.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Эшли гадал, поместится ли в него салат, и поглядывал на Райана: тот листал меню и с отсутствующим видом смотрел куда-то ему за спину. 

— С ней мужчина? — спокойно спросил Эшли.  
— Нет, подруги.  
— Пошли ей мартини.  
— Зачем? — лицо Райана недоуменно вытянулось.  
Эшли вздохнул.  
— Рай, в «Нобу» просто так не забегают, здесь столика ждут по неделе.  
— …а у меня получилось за три дня.  
— И нечем тут гордиться, тебе для этого должен был потребоваться час, максимум день. В следующий раз… Не важно. Словом, люди сюда не поесть ходят. Деловые встречи, важные свидания. К нам это не относится, — отрезал он, заметив краем глаза, как хитро Райан разулыбался. — Если она с подружками, у нее, наверное, день рождения. Угости ее. Дальше дело техники.  
— Чего? — не понял Райан.  
— Чего-чего, — передразнил Эшли. — Того! Подойдешь поздороваться, напомнишь о себе, заодно и покажешь, что больше не прыщавый подросток, а восходящая звезда, бабки есть и тело что надо… Что?  
— Ничего, — благостно откликнулся Райан. — Ты продолжай, продолжай.  
— Ах, ну да, — фыркнул Эшли. — Молодой, красивый, известный, а главное, такой скромный. Как тут устоять. Она пригласит тебя разбавить их девчачью компанию, ну и я подтянусь. Блондиночка вроде ничего.  
— Ты ж даже не оглядывался!  
— Но там наверняка есть блондинка.  
— Есть.  
— Ну вот видишь.  
— Я вообще-то пришел сюда с тобой, — ровным голосом напомнил Райан.  
— А кто ж тебя еще заставит провести вечер по-человечески.  
— По-человечески — это жареные крылышки из «Кей-Эф-Си» и «Колл оф дьюти».  
— У меня уже несварение от этих крылышек. — Эшли откинулся на спинку стула и с любопытством взглянул на Райана. — Слушай, куда ты вообще деваешь деньги?  
— Да так, сплю кое с кем, — с напускной небрежностью ответил Райан. — Обходится недешево.  
Эшли опасно сощурился, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Осторожно, Рай, — сказал он. — Осторожно. Ты только что назвал меня проституткой.  
— А кто сказал, что я о тебе? — радостно ответил Райан и показал ему язык.

Эшли взглянул на него как-то странно, внимательно и ласково, вытащил из кармана айфон и принялся водить пальцем по экрану.  
— Мальчишки хвастаются в любом возрасте, — сообщил он как бы в пространство. — С Кили мы сталкиваемся время от времени на вечеринках, и у меня есть ее номер, вот и всё. На, — и, найдя нужный контакт, положил айфон на стол перед своим спутником.

Лицо Райана застыло, став непроницаемым.  
— Стоит того? — спросил он.  
— Что?   
— Да ладно тебе. Хвастают только перед теми, кого хотят впечатлить.  
Эшли, качая головой, улыбнулся и погрозил Райану пальцем.  
— Будет играть с тобой в тигрицу, — сказал он, — и называть шампанское шипучкой. Потом ляжет пластом, зато пищать будет как заведенная. Немного утомляет, но ведь всегда можно сделать музыку погромче. И потом, это было так давно, она еще не была Кили Хэйзелл, просто Кили. Люди меняются.

Помедлив несколько секунд, Райан наконец прекратил сверлить его взглядом, сказал:  
— Спасибо, — и отодвинул айфон кончиками пальцев.  
— Ну, как хочешь. Но если ты из-за того, что… — Эшли помахал рукой от себя к Райану и обратно. — То зря. Я серьезно, Рай, мы не пара и никогда не будем.  
— Знаю, знаю. Никаких глупостей, только секс, — подмигнул ему Райан.  
Эшли кивнул, улыбнувшись. Ему тоже нравилась эта цитата.  
— И знаешь, что классно… — вдруг начал Райан.  
— Всё, — сорвалось с языка у Эшли. 

Рай наверняка имел в виду нечто иное, но, кажется, потерял мысль, пока таращился на Эшли, потешно наклонив голову.  
— Да, — вполголоса согласился он. — Это точно.  
Эшли, облокотившись о стол, подался вперед.  
— Сам не верю, что я это говорю, а не ты, — заговорщическим тоном предложил он, — но, может, закажем с собой или просто уйдем отсюда?  
— Ну да, — с сомнением сказал Райан, — а потом ты мне до конца жизни будешь припоминать, что со мной даже поужинать на людях нельзя. Нет уж, заказывай своего сраного лобстера. А, кстати, правда, что его едят двенадцатью приборами? А это вкусно вообще? То есть, ну, вот прямо настолько вкусно, что прям вообще? Дашь кусочек?  
— Главное в лобстере, — поделился Эшли, понизив голос, — это знать, что кусать, а что сосать.   
— Покажешь? — спросил Райан и инстинктивно облизнулся.  
— К’нешна, — согласился Эшли, дурашливо коверкая слова. — Такое могу показать, миста, что вы раньше не видали. Тока оно дороже вам встанет.

Райановский взрыв хохота был таким громким и внезапным, что на них начали оборачиваться.   
— Блин, — выдавил он сквозь смех. — Ну блин!

Эшли сделал знак предупредительному официанту, что еще не пора, и беззвучно трясся, накрывшись папкой меню.


	3. [3]

Иногда Райан Эшли поражал. Бертранд был вообще-то из поколения Википедии, смартфонов и твиттера, но при этом верил в Зубную фею, читал комиксы запоем, а слушал что-то невыносимо-рэперское и страшненькое, без особого смысла. Не то чтобы в Шерил было больше смысла, по правде говоря, Коул давно не слушал то, что пела Шерил, но…   
— А ты знал, что гекконы из отряда яйцекладушек?   
Эшли поднял ящерицу за хвост. Ящерица обиженно застрекотала, лихо извернулась и упала на пол. Хвост, конвульсивно дергающийся, остался у Эшли в пальцах.   
— Яйце-куда?  
В Англии гекконы не водились, это Эшли знал точно, но с Райана бы сталось разводить гекконов. Французского же бульдога он зачем-то завел?  
— Яйцекладушки!   
— Ты про пестики и тычинки вообще в курсе? — на всякий случай осведомился Эш и повел бровью.   
Бертранд просиял и распахнул халат.   
— Блядь! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Коула.   
— Цветок невинности, — важно подтвердил Рай, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. — Мамка столько лет рОстила…   
Акцент на первом слоге был так очевиден, что Эшли не удержался и хрюкнул.   
— Эту вот тычинку? — уточнил он, оценивающе прищуриваясь.   
На месте Бертранда любой человек с низкой самооценкой уже бы заработал невроз и то, что в народе широко именовалось «потенциус нерегулярис» (а в более узком кругу — «синдром Торреса»), но Рай-Рай отличался умом, сообразительностью и неубиваемым стояком.   
— Ну!  
Тычинка заинтересованно дернулась и потекла соком, губы у Райана, сжатые в одну прямую линию, почти побелели, и этот контраст — кофейная кожа и белая окантовка обветренных губ — окончательно склонил Коула к решению, что разврату сегодня быть, хоть они, вообще-то, собирались прокатиться до клубешника. Призрак девушки в белом платье, но совсем без белья, на секунду мелькнул перед внутренним взором лучшего в мире фулбэка.  
— Ну давай, собирайся, что ли…  
— Нет, — Бертранд мотнул головой, пижонским движением сбрасывая халат. — Яйца я уже отложил, так что готов, так сказать, оставить хвост в твоих руках.   
Девушка вместе с платьем была далеко, Рай — близко, против воли кровь прилила Эшли к разным частям тела, он шагнул вперед и смерил Бертранда взглядом. Острый запах желания и молодого здорового возбуждения логично прокладывал дорогу к удовольствию путем наименьшего сопротивления. Это еще хорошо, что день был свободный, а завтра тренировки начинались только с обеда, потому что Коул принял решение, благо планов по опылению у него накопилось на целый ботанический справочник.   
— Знаешь, что я люблю больше всего? — Райан упер руки в бока.   
— Знаю! — Эш определил для себя программу-минимум и двумя пальцами дразняще провел по головке, совсем легко, не дразня, не лаская, а будто примериваясь.  
Бертранд ощутимо вздрогнул и весь подобрался, повернувшись сначала одним боком, а потом другим.   
— Так не честно! — обвиняюще сообщил он, глянул из-под ресниц и опустился перед Коулом на колени, одновременно длинным кошачьим движением потираясь щекой о выпуклость на трусах Эшли, как бы продолжая давнее соревнование кто-кого-как. Давешний геккон испуганно шуганулся куда-то вверх по стене.   
«И пропустит самое интересное! — подумал Коул смазанно. — Хотя куда им, яйцекладушкам…»


	4. [2]

— Я дрочил все утро, — поделился Райан. — Четыре раза.   
— Поздравляю, поздравляю, поздравляю, поздравляю, — насмешливо откликнулся Эшли.   
«У меня твои трусики», — с обидой напомнил парень на экране айпада.  
«У меня твоя девственность!» — парировала его строптивая беременная подружка.  
От фильма про залетевшую школьницу он ожидал чего-то погорячее, но до конца оставалось полчаса, бросать было жалко. Впрочем, за «погорячее» далеко ходить не требовалось.   
— Мне точно хватит, чтоб доехать до места, да и потом… Вот ты можешь что угодно делать! Что угодно говорить! Ноль реакции. — Райан был явно в восторге от себя.  
— Эрекции, — автоматически поправил Эшли. — Ты не перестарался, сынок? Не в Диснейленд едем, играть вечером.   
— Ну да, — согласился Райан. — Тебе.

Эшли в очередной раз подивился, как легко Рай это сказал, без вызова или затаенной горечи. На его месте он бы себя ненавидел, хоть немного.   
— Да, — подтвердил он вслух. Наверное, из деликатности стоило все-таки промолчать.  
— Вот, это и есть самое лучшее, — вдруг сказал Райан и спешно продолжил: — Заткнись. Заткнись! Ты вечно не даешь мне досказать!   
Эшли, который лишь недоуменно поднял бровь, но даже голову не повернул в его сторону, и уж точно не собирался перебивать, наконец взглянул на Райана с оскорбленным видом.  
— Ты не притворяешься, — пояснил тот. — Вот я о чем. Из-за этого все взаправду... ну, я не в том смысле, ты знаешь. Без обмана. Мы договорились с порога, и оно работает. И я знаю, что ты со мной… ну, не как со мной-со мной… короче, тебе не нужны мои деньги, — Райан сам прыснул от нелепости предположения.  
— Или твоя слава, — поддакнул Эшли.  
— Или мои связи, — подмигнул Райан. — Или новая шуба.   
— Зачем мне новая, — согласился Эшли, — мне и старая-то не нужна.  
— У тебя есть шуба? — удивился Райан и с легкостью перескочил обратно. — Ты меня хочешь. Не сейчас, вообще. То есть, это же так просто… это видно. И когда мы трахаемся, ты кончаешь. Всегда. 

Эшли инстинктивно потерся лопатками о велюр сиденья. Разговор смешил его, но одновременно и возбуждал, это было не очень-то кстати.  
— Ты полный псих, — сказал он Райану. — Смотри. — И, постучав пальцами по плечам впереди сидящих, заявил: — Я очень честный. 

Обернувшийся Фрэнк громко фыркнул, но Эшли был неумолим:

— Людям нравится, когда я говорю то, что думаю.   
— Кто пустил его пьяным в автобус? — спросил Фрэнк у Джона.  
— Проспится, пока доедем, — успокоил тот.  
— Понял? Вот как оно на самом деле, — сказал Эшли соседу, а потом уведомил экспертов: — Это идея Райана.  
— Ах, Райана… — протянул Фрэнк с такой гримасой, словно случайно задел языком больной зуб.   
— Вам делать нечего? — догадался Джон. — Сыграйте в «Я вижу то, чего не видишь ты».  
— Моя задница, — уныло сказал Райан. И на приподнятые удивленным домиком брови капитана пояснил: — Он всегда ее загадывает.  
— Это правда, — довольно подтвердил Эшли.

Фрэнк дежурно испепелил его взглядом и отвернулся, показывая ссутуленным плечом, чтоб больше по пустякам не беспокоил. Джон сверкнул одобрительной ухмылкой и тоже скрылся.

— Так о чем мы, — спросил Эшли и тут же вспомнил. — Ах, да. Я тебя хочу, это видно, и это круто. Неловко тебе сообщать, но есть такая удобная штука, называется пенис. Добро пожаловать в однополый секс.  
— Да ну тебя, — Райан совсем не обиделся, но для порядка пихнул Эшли плечом в плечо, ну и пока рука оказалась рядом, погладил его удобную штуку сквозь штаны, как бы заодно. 

У Эшли подобных сомнений в себе никогда не было: все, кто с ним спал, его хотели, а если кто нет, тот сам себе враг. Но Райан — он был какой-то бешеный.   
— Но, но! — шлепнул его по руке Эшли. — Красный свет! Такой, вроде, приличный с виду…   
— Я очень приличный, — возразил Райан. — А ты — очень неприличный, — и полез к нему снова.  
— Отвали, — сказал Эшли, уже, впрочем, не отпихивая его. — Слушай, сходи-ка к врачу. Это ненормально, в конце концов. Я боюсь представить, каким ты был в шестнадцать.  
— Не, не таким, — утешил его Райан. — Стеснялся сильнее, не умел ничего. Не делал так. И вот так не делал… И меня не тянуло так ни к кому… никогда. Это как…

С подобными признаниями они ступали на опасную почву, но Райан не раз, даже сегодня, подчеркивал, что ему достаточно «дружбы с привилегиями», а Эшли было приятно послушать про свою исключительность.   
— Это как полный мочевой пузырь, — брякнул Райан.  
— А говорят, что романтика умерла! — хмыкнул Эшли.  
— Звучит не очень, — согласился Райан, — но, знаешь, вот когда припирает, ты ведь не можешь сдерживаться, разве что какое-то время, да и то. Нельзя себе взять и запретить, понимаешь? Приказать, чтоб взял и перехотел. А утром? Если еще до будильника проснулся, и думаешь — нет, я еще посплю. А тут внутри уже такое — динь-динь! Нет, подъем! И вроде стараешься не думать об этом, но в конце концов только об этом и думаешь.  
— Вообще, в этом есть смысл, — вынужден был признать Эшли. — Запомни эту мысль, вернемся к ней в Лондоне… что ты делаешь? Настолько плохо с памятью?

Отлепившийся от него Райан записывал что-то себе в айфон.  
— Дорогой дневник, — зачитал он, — сегодня Эшли сказал, что в моих словах есть смысл.  
— А когда я тебе говорю: «Что за чушь», — ты тоже записываешь? — полюбопытствовал Эшли.  
— Нет, конечно, — дернул плечом Райан. — Тут памяти всего шестьдесят четыре гига. Точка! А теперь я тебе расскажу, чем я занимался все утро.  
— Уже наслышан.  
— Это был, ну как его… ну типа трейлер. А сейчас будет режиссерская версия.  
— За что ты так со мной, — притворно-кротко спросил Эшли, хотя вопрос не требовал ответа — Райан делал это, потому что мог, вот и все. Поэтому, наверное, они и сошлись так легко.

***

— Мне кажется, они занимаются сексом, — громко, на весь автобус, прошептал Хуан. — Вроде секса по телефону… без телефона. Так грязно, правда? — лицо его засветилось вдохновением.  
Фернандо, тяжело вздохнув, вытащил наушники.  
— Хуан, как тебе не стыдно, — укорил он друга. — Джон играет в «Энгри Бёрдс», а Фрэнк вообще спит. Как ты себе представляешь… Давно ли у тебя… Ты вообще хоть раз… Извини, я не это имел в виду, на самом деле я не хочу знать, прости.  
— Нет же, я про них, — Хуан несколько раз совсем неочевидно указал взглядом на вратарей. Петр улыбнулся и приветственно помахал рукой, а Энрике продолжал бормотать под нос что-то неслышное, крепко зажмурив глаза.  
— У них «Морской бой», — объяснил Фернандо.  
— Без блокнотов? Без планшетов?   
— Да, все в голове. Тренируют память.   
— Но Петр сказал: «Мне больно», — упрямился Хуан.  
— Не «мне больно», а «я ранен», — терпеливо исправил Фернандо. Английский у Маты был беглым, однако весьма специфическим.  
Хуан заметно сник.  
— Если кто-то и занимается сексом, — сжалился над ним Фернандо, — то…  
— А-а? — живо заинтересовались рыжие кудряшки, появившиеся между сиденьями. Остальная голова Давида, очевидно, не пролезла.   
— То те, кто хотят завести детей, — спокойно ответил Фернандо. — Потому что секс — это прежде всего механизм продолжения рода, а также способ показать любимому человеку свое уважение и…  
— Фу, — с чувством сказали кудряшки и ретировались.  
Во время своей речи Фернандо многозначительно кивал головой в направлении «хвоста» автобуса. Там расположились Джон с Фрэнком, которых, судя по всему, не стоило брать в расчет, а за ними сидели Эшли и Райан.  
— Эшли и Райан? — уточнил Хуан. — Я думаю, Райан пересказывает ему фильм. Да так увлеченно! Кино ему точно понравилось! А Эшли не хочет слушать — может, сам хотел посмотреть, но Райан все равно... Эх, наверное, интересный фильм…  
— Ладно, ладно, ладно! — страдальчески прервал его Фернандо и для верности добавил: — Ладно. Я схожу с тобой на «Хоббита» во второй раз.


	5. [1]

Золотисто-алая парча благородно колыхалась от сдержанного гула, который возносился под потолок и рассеивался радужными бликами, отраженный в антикварном хрустале люстры.   
— Сначала занавес, потом аплодисменты, — утомленно повторил Иванович извертевшемуся Давиду. — Не сейчас, не потом, не посреди партии Одетты…  
Луис мелко-мелко кивал, посматривая, правда, сербу куда-то за плечо. Эден, сидящий на ряд выше, подозрительно прищурился.   
— Я прослежу, — застенчиво улыбнулся Оскар, переключая внимание сурового защитника на себя. — Простите, масса, отвлекся ненадолго.   
— Большой белый человек, — поддакнул со своего места Коул. — Вывел челядь на балет. Кстати, а почему балет? Почему не стриптиз?  
— А что ты там не видел? — Бранислав пожал монументальными плечами. — И, кстати, если будешь себя плохо вести, настоящий большой белый человек устроит тебе а-та-та.   
Все невольно посмотрели вверх и вправо, туда, где располагалась арендованная Романом Абрамовичем ложа. Большой белый еврейский человек изволил улыбаться Фрэнку Лэмпарду, который, не отрываясь от разговора, жестом показал команде свое отношение к происходящему.   
В ответ Давид преданно показал вице-капитану большой палец и уже наклонился к Оскару с вопросом, а не поехать ли потом всем вместе к Азару, предварительно стащив «эти замечательные трико, в которых, наверное, ужасно удобно ТАНЦЕВАТЬ!» — как в зале начал постепенно гаснуть свет.   
Эшли поудобнее устроился в кресле, надеясь подремать с открытыми глазами под хорошую музыку, но не тут-то было.   
— А ты знаешь, почему темнеет не сразу? — жарко зашептал Бертранд ему на ухо, перестав наконец прятаться за программкой. — Это потому что рабочие сцены медленно тянут вилку из розетки!  
Коул подавился воздухом, а юный Зигфрид вынырнул на сцену, с небрежным изяществом доказывая, что хорошему танцору ничего не мешает.   
— Вот ему ничего не жмет, — продолжал Райан в том же духе. — Потому что он без трусов. Я тоже без трусов, а мне жмет ужасно. Знаешь, почему?   
— Ты уже спрашивал, — спокойно парировал Коул, осознавая, что еще пару минут, и он поймет всю боль незнакомого ему русского паренька с охрененной, кстати, растяжкой.   
— Потому что ты как работник сцены — никак не можешь всунуть!   
Эшли покосился на него.   
— Вилку в розетку, — сообщил Рай с тяжелым вздохом и скрестил руки на груди. Идеально-атласный пиджак лег на локте идеальными складками, и Коул задумчиво почесал себе подбородок согнутым пальцем. Райан вздохнул еще горше. Коул сдался, ловко вывернул руку, тем же пальцем проводя по паху Бертранда, и совсем скоро волшебная музыка Чайковского скрипичным пассажем ознаменовала бурный всплеск райановских эмоций — ему никогда не надо было много, а уж сейчас и подавно.   
Для сокрытия эмоций снова пригодилась программка, как, впрочем, и шарф Эшли, потому что пришедший в себя Рай возжелал поделиться своим экстазом относительно русской классики со старшим товарищем. И поделился ведь, стервец, не обломался.  
Остаток балета они сидели смирно — отдыхали, но глядя на строгий профиль Петра Ильича, Эшли никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что вот этот конкретный человек его люто одобряет.   
— А все могло бы быть хуже, — заметил Оскар после занавеса, аплодисментов и весьма шумного пробуждения задремавшего Давида.  
— Да, — согласился Бранислав, отсидевший себе все что можно. — Это могла бы быть опера. И тогда…  
Предупреждающий взгляд Коула прожег в Бертранде дыру почти до несуществующих трусов, но глаза у Райана были такие восторженные, а энтузиазм таким неподдельным, что Эшли заранее сдался и сделал себе мысленную пометку в следующий раз тоже обойтись без лишних предметов одежды.   
Абрамович благостно улыбался, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Все-таки, балет был не самой плохой его идеей.


	6. [0]

Чашки предназначались Дэну, Гэри не делал из этого секрета. Две чайных пары, почти идентичных, только надписи отличались. С этим подарком Гэри явно вылез за десятифунтовый лимит Секретного Санты, но Мик, назначенный проверяющим, клялся, что видел чек — ему тоже хотелось посмотреть, как Дэн пьет из обеих поочередно, глоток из той, потом из этой. Да, он бы потрясно смотрелся, салютую самому себе чашкой с надписью «Я люблю тебя», с этим сложно было спорить. Но Дэн в конце декабря был поглощен улаживанием формальностей, связанных со сменой клуба, даже на вручение подарков прийти не смог — и они достались Райану.

Так у Эшли появилась собственная чашка в райановском доме, хотя он предпочитал видеться с ним на своей территории, понимая, что не вписывается в чужие рамки — плохой игрок запаса, плохой гость, никудышный бойфренд, муж вообще из рук вон. С чашками сразу было ясно, кому какая. Он Райану больше чем нравился — и знал об этом, да все об этом знали, хотя Рай к нему с признаниями не лез. По крайней мере, не с буквальными. 

Вчера они, дождавшись курьера с доставкой, устроились перед телевизором, и пока Эшли потрошил коробки в поисках самых вкусных кусков, Райан включил «Матч дня». Это была еще одна причина, почему Эшли не любил бывать здесь. Когда в студии заговорили о нем, о Коуле, Райан разулыбался как дурак, с теплотой и гордостью. Эшли только вздохнул. И не зря — уже скоро улыбка с райановского лица сползла, он начал хмуриться, поглядывать на соседа искоса, проверяя, как он там, и постукивать пультом об колено. Ему явно хотелось переключить канал, но так бы он выставил себя нюней, неспособным критику даже в чужой адрес принять достойно, или, что хуже, показал бы, будто считает таковым Эшли. Впрочем, когда Райан, не сдержавшись, начал вслух спорить с одним из ведущих, Эшли помог ему — отобрал пульт и сам выключил.

— Как мне еще-то тебе сказать, чтобы ты понял? — сварливо спросил он. — Меня спасать не надо. Рассказывать мне, какой я хороший, не надо. Поверь мне, я — знаю. Или ты из тех, кто во время обеда вскакивает из-за стола и с криком: «Как же я тебя люблю!» — идет обниматься?  
— Я так не делаю! — возмутился Райан. — Мама так делает, — уточнил он и прикусил язык, но было поздно.  
— Ну что же ты так надулся сразу? — осклабился Эшли. — Что, соскучился по мамуле? Давно не обнимала своего маленького? Или в прошлый раз старшенького обняла крепче, мм?  
Райан молчал, мрачно жуя, и втыкал палочки в пхат тай с такой ожесточенностью, словно жалел о невозможности проткнуть ими ближнего своего, так что, возможно, догадка оказалась верной.  
— Хочешь сделать мне приятно — давай трахнемся.  
— Сам трахайся, — обиделся Райан. Эшли начал считать про себя, до десяти так и не дошел. — Ладно, давай.

Фактически, больше они и не говорили, но Эшли не особенно переживал — Райан был отходчивым, к тому же с семью пятницами на неделе. Запросто мог, если речь шла не о футболе, велеть: «Не командуй», сопроводив это по-королевски надменным движением брови или даже щипком, а назавтра запрокидывать голову, подставляя горло под поцелуи, и бормотать: «Обожаю, когда ты командуешь», прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. С противоречиями у него был полный порядок — можно сказать, он вообще был немного двинутый, но в правильную, подходящую сторону. Однажды Эшли, вернувшись из душа, обнаружил Райана сидящим на краю постели, абсолютно голым и с леденцом в каждой руке. Один был круглый, плоский, самый большой в городе, с вихреобразным рисунком и вкусом клубники со сливками, а второй — обычный чупа-чупс. Эшли одобрил: ему предложили сразу три игрушки, и он попробовал их все. Райану нравилось — и самому становиться лакомством, и то, что Эшли стоял перед ним на коленях, глядя снизу вверх, но больше всего — иметь его рот конфетой, наблюдая, как губы Эшли округляются, впуская прозрачный розовый шарик, и смыкаются вокруг палочки. Потом Эш отобрал у него этот леденец, уже совсем маленький, почти рассосанный, и стал водить им вверх-вниз по райановскому члену, зализывая сладкий след.

Они менялись ролями, тасовали позы, сценарии, разнообразие любили оба. Редко бывало, чтобы следующий раз походил на предыдущий, а уж трижды подряд на один манер точно не случалось никогда, но вчера на Эшли что-то нашло — то ли он злился, то ли хотел выжать как можно больше ответной реакции, но он брал Райана снова и снова, а тот ему позволял. Первый раз, как обычно, был поспешным, ярким, но без затей — голодные не сервируют стол. Второй всегда был лучше: Эшли, немного подуставший, трахал его размеренно, смаковал ощущения, выходил полностью и входил снова — Райан уже был растянутым, и ему не было больно. Эшли легко покачивал бедрами, следя, чтобы внутри оставалась только головка, насмешливо и испытующе глядя на Райана, а тот отвечал ему слегка затуманившимся полуприщуром, как бы говоря, что не сдастся и умолять не станет, хотя оба знали, что Эшли и сам-то еле держится, а уж Райан, еще более чувствительный, чем обычно, просто с ума сходит. Его, такого, можно было крутить как угодно, раскладывая то так, то эдак, чем Эшли и занимался, даже дал себя объездить, но после перевернул на живот. Темп возрастал, дышать было нечем, эти вторые разы под конец становились еще быстрее, еще яростнее первых, секс превращался в случку; Райан однажды от желания и невозможности кончить залепил Эшли пощечину — потом, придя в себя, долго и трогательно извинялся, — а в другой раз так заехал ему пяткой в челюсть, что не увернись Эшли вовремя, играл бы сейчас в маске. Наэлектризованный от возбуждения, потный, едва не рычащий, он готов был в любой момент, но пропустил Райана вперед: Эшли катался на горных лыжах, мешал синтетические наркотики с марочным алкоголем, выигрывал Лигу Чемпионов, но это по-прежнему оставалось одним из лучших переживаний в его жизни — быть в Райане, когда тот кончал. 

Потом, через несколько минут, Эшли лежал на нем, чувствуя, как в ребра стучится чужое сердце, и рассеянно чертил пальцем линию от райановского лба ко рту, будто деля его лицо пополам. Когда тот, все еще с закрытыми глазами, выказал первые признаки сознания, поймав и всосав его палец, Эшли выпрямился и начал двигаться в нем снова. Райан, такой послушный сейчас, покоренный, словно бы даже бескостный, выгнулся с протяжным долгим стоном. 

Правой, левой, головой? Куда там, вот это был настоящий идеальный хет-трик.

— Солнышко, — выдохнул Эшли, обеими руками гладя его напряженную спину. — Ох, солнышко…  
Он и по жизни не особенно стеснялся в выражениях, а в постели и вовсе себя отпускал, импровизировал, к собственному удивлению порой выдавая вместо сальностей вот такое. Райан от него всякого понаслушался, все равно ведь не слышал.

Утром они вроде как начали разговаривать: Рай буркнул «добрутр», спросил, будет ли он завтракать, заварил ему чаю, даже молока в мюсли плеснул, но от Эшли не укрылось, что рядом с двумя киви на блюдце лежал нож, а раньше Райан их сам для него чистил и резал крупными неровными ломтями. Кажется, они не помирились, хотя и не ссорились же. Эшли, борясь с утренним отсутствием аппетита, ел, Райан, уже закончивший с завтраком, читал «Файнэншел Таймс». Молчал, отгородившись газетой, и под столом ногой снимал с него шлепанец, пока безуспешно. Шлепанцы были райановскими, точнее, числились таковыми, пока в доме не появлялся Эшли. Ступни у Райана были холодными. «Что ж он себе вторые-то не купит, — подумал Эшли. — Так ведь и заболеть недолго».  
— Я никогда не признавался, что болею, — через некоторое время сказал он. Райан не удивился, уже привык, что Эшли может вести разговор будто с середины. Догадывался ли он, что это происходит, когда Эшли волнуется и не знает, с чего начать, или не догадывался, но привык.  
— В детстве, — продолжил тот. — Это же скучища. К тебе никто не ходит, самому играть неохота, в школу приходишь — а там столько всего напроходили, приходится нагонять. Нет, само собой, контрольную пропустить или типа того — это да… Но градусник на батарее никто не отменял. Мама, правда, обычно не велась. Ну, хотя пару раз мне удалось ее раскрутить на записку для учителя и бульон с гренками. Гре-енки, — протянул он, сглотнул слюну и отправил в рот полную ложку мюсли. — А ыффо… А еще она кислый морс делала и начинала звать меня птенчиком. — Райан выразительно хмыкнул. — Что? Думаешь, тебе одному позволено быть маминым птенчиком? Не… Ну, это было мило, конечно. Но Мэтти… Он был хилый в детстве, то скарлатина, то еще какая-нибудь херня. Его даже на домашнее обучение один год собирались перевести. Кто бы мог подумать, что такая дура здоровая вырастет. И она каждый раз, когда он болел… ну, знаешь… Короче, я думал, что вот я-то — я-то ого-го! Я здоровый. И если там даже чихать начинаю, или горло болит, то просто не надо ложиться и морса клянчить, а не обращать внимания, и оно само пройдет. Один раз получилось, и я поверил. А дальше уже как-то в привычку вошло. И вот так, представь, до девятнадцати лет… — Райан присвистнул. — Ага, — согласился Эшли. — Придурок, даже врачам клубным врал. Пока не доотрицался до бронхита. 

Он замолчал и принялся за киви. Райан, шурша страницами, все-таки отвоевал у него один тапок и грел свои ноги об его. 

— Мне кажется, я заболел, — с осторожностью сказал Эшли.  
— Да? — так же осторожно уточнил Райан.  
— Нет, — тут же передумал он.  
— Нет? — усмехнулся Рай с некоторым разочарованием.  
— Не кажется. Солнышко, я болею.  
Райан наконец-то отложил газету. Выражение на его лице менялось, как лондонская погода, за минуту он выдал избранное из своего мимического репертуара: морщился, дергал уголком рта, вспыхивал, пытался улыбнуться. Но молчал. Эшли ел себя поедом: может, Рай не понял? А вдруг — да нет, не может быть, но все же — он ошибся, и ничего у Райана к нему нет, кроме желания перепихнуться несколько раз в неделю? И откуда взялось это «солнышко», вот сейчас-то зачем вылезло?

Райан тем временем зафиксировал на физиономии какое-то нечитаемое выражение и отодвинул от себя блюдце, забрав чай, к которому Эшли лишь собирался приступить.  
— Ты поменял чашки, — глупо сказал он, констатируя очевидное.   
— Угу, — подтвердил Райан, отхлебывая из одной и наконец-то улыбаясь до ушей. 

Прямо под его носом, в прямом смысле черным по белому, было написано: «Я знаю».


End file.
